Time Trip
by Bellaluna1
Summary: On her way home to Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa trips through the fabric of time and space and finds herself trapped in the time of the Silver Millenium. What will she do with the information she finds from her visit if she ever gets home? UM CH SS
1. The Trip

Time Trip

By Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Sorry! Please do not copy or steal this fic!

Author's Notes: Soooo I've been on a Sailor Moon buzz as of late while I rewatch the series on crunchyroll. The idea behind this story is one I've head since I watched the series back in elementary school, but I've tweaked it a lot and made it not…as lame as it would have been if I'd written it back then. Thanks for checking the fic out!

Oh! And if any of you are reading my XS fic, "The Art of Courtship", don't worry, I should have the next chapter out soon!

Chapter One: The Trip

Chibi-Usa stood motionless on the all too familiar dock. The late spring breeze blowing through her hair and rustling the nearby tree's leaves seemed to be the only thing moving. With moistened, red eyes, she stared down at the object in the palm of her hand. It was the time key. The very key she had clung to so dearly when she had first arrived in the Tokyo of her parents' past. Now that very same key only tortured her. She loved her family and her life in Crystal Tokyo, but it simply was not the same as her life with Usagi and Mamo-chan. She deeply wanted a way to have both worlds forever, but she always knew that one day she would have to give one up.

Now sixteen years old, Chibi-Usa knew that today was that day.

Usagi and Mamoru had finally been wed. It had been a beautiful spring wedding. Everything had gone perfectly, despite Usagi's habit of making a disaster out of anything she could get her hands on. Usagi had looked beautiful and so much like the mother Chibi-Usa knew and loved that it made her heart stop momentarily. Of course Mamoru was always handsome in Chibi-Usa's eyes; ever the hero, the prince charming, and on that day even more so. Of course, everyone was in tears, including all nine bridesmaids (the senshi of course) and Naru, the maid of honor. Chibi-Usa even thought she had caught Shingo sniffling a bit.

The ceremony was beautiful, but of course after that came the reception, which couldn't very well be described as 'beautiful', but it was still spectacular. All in all it had been one of the most fun memories that she had made in the 20th century. There was fantastic food with a menu provided by Makoto of course and plenty of great music to dance to. Chibi-Usa, along with Setsuna, Hotaru and Ami had all come to the wedding without dates, so while the rest of the girls were enjoying the slow dances with their dates the four young women found themselves playing an exciting game of 'what's the story with so-and-so's date'. Mostly it was Hotaru and Chibi-Usa playing, with Ami noting it wasn't a very thoughtful thing to do and Setsuna smiling and making an interjection here and there.

Rei was the first to be analyzed, for she had brought Yuuichiro along as a date. Technically he had been invited anyways, but since he hadn't been able to find anyone else she had reluctantly agreed to be his date. Through the entire reception she only allowed for one slow dance with him and stubbornly sat the rest out. Chibi-Usa had recently questioned Rei on the status of her relationship with Yuuichiro and the priestess had explained rather plainly that she cared about Yuuichiro, but she didn't care for in the way which he wanted her to. She assured Chibi-Usa that she had told him of this many times, but his spirit never seemed to break. Over all Yuuichiro looked pretty happy just to spend the night with Rei as he tailed behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

As for Minako and Makoto, it seemed that they had both been able to snag a guy from their classes to be their dates. Both young men were very handsome and the girls seemed to be enjoying their time with them, but it seemed very obvious to both Chibi-Usa and Hotaru that this would most likely be their first and only dates with them.

That left Haruka and Michiru, who had of course come with each other. Elegant as always, the two outer senshi almost outshined the bride. Somehow Haruka had been coerced into wearing a dress for the occasion as she was one of the bridesmaids. Her dress was a deep, navy blue, and Michiru's was sea foam green. As Usagi had insisted, each of the senshi wore a dress similar to that of their princess gowns. Guests were stunned by the rainbow lined up beside the bride during the ceremony. Of course Mamoru had had quite the task searching out for enough groomsmen to match all of Usagi's bridesmaids.

Hotaru sighed and rested her chin on the back of her chair.

"It must be nice to be in love," she said dreamily.

Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement, though there was a frown on her face. Hotaru spotted this and turned to face her best friend.

"What's the matter Chibi-Usa-chan?" she asked.

"Mmm," Chibi-Usa pursed her lips, not knowing quite what she wanted to say. "It's the girls," she finally said. "Not Haruka-san and Michiru-san, but Minako-chan and the rest."

"What about them?" Ami piped up, curious by Chibi-Usa's statement.

"Well, they look happy with their dates, but they don't look like they're in love," Chibi-Usa explained. "I don't think I've ever seen them in love like Usagi and Mamo-chan are."

"Love is a very complicated matter Small Lady," Pluto responded wisely. "Even more so when one has the duty of a senshi on their shoulders."

"Usagi-chan was lucky enough to be in love with Mamoru-kun, a man who she could share her destiny with," Ami added. "It is not so easy to balance a senshi's life with love for someone who could potentially be hurt by that life."

The conversation left a sense of gloom about the table. Chibi-Usa frowned even more, feeling guilty for having brought the subject up. Hotaru seemed to be pouting slightly as she continued to watch the couples on the dance floor while Setsuna looked as calm and collected as she always did. If Ami had brought a book with her, Chibi-Usa was sure she'd have her nose buried in once more, trying to hide the disappointment on her face.

Fortunately the sudden halt of the blasting music caused the entire hall to go silent as the DJ announced it was time for the cutting of the wedding cake. The silent table gratefully took the opportunity to move on to a much happier subject.

After the cake cutting Chibi-Usa and Hotaru decided to stop moping around the table watching people and joined everyone on the dance floor. Haruka and Michiru managed to drag Setsuna out for a couple dances, and Minako and Usagi did the same for Ami. The music played loudly around them and everyone danced and laughed harder than they ever had before. To put it simply, it was an amazing night that they would all remember fondly.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and so as the party died down, Usagi and Mamoru started making rounds, saying goodbye to everyone before the left to catch their flight for their honeymoon. They made sure to say goodbye to everyone else before coming to Chibi-Usa. Usagi already had a quivering lip and tears in her eyes as they approached. Chibi-Usa had been dreading this moment all night, trying to push it away with the fun of the party, but now the time had come. She watched as her future parents crossed the dance floor making their way to her. As soon as she spotted Usagi crying, a stinging sensation came to her eyes, her own tears threatening to pour out. Her eyes met Usagi's and the two pig-tailed girls hurried to each other and embraced in a tight hug for quite some time. They both knew what this goodbye meant. It was a final farewell.

"Take care of yourself okay you brat?" Usagi sniffled, so Chibi-Usa could just barely make out the words.

"You're one to talk," Chibi-Usa replied teasingly. She could feel her throat constricting and her cheeks were wet already.

"Why you," Usagi growled and hugged Chibi-Usa even tighter. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

"Hey, I'll be here before you know it," Chibi-Usa replied with a laugh as she poked Usagi in the stomach.

"Don't remind me," Usagi groaned and put a hand to her stomach. "You better not give me stretch marks you hear me?"

Chibi-Usa laughed and pulled away from Usagi's hug. She looked up at Mamoru who seemed to be very amused by the girls' conversation. Chibi-Usa sniffed and held back a sob before throwing herself into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and didn't move a muscle. Mamoru smiled gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered to her and she silently nodded. "You'll be fine," he assured her.

Biting her lip to prevent any further sobs Chibi-Usa stepped away from her future father and attempted to give both of them a smile. They smiled back at her and after one last hug they left to get ready for their flight.

And then it was time for Chibi-Usa to say her goodbyes to everyone. She made her rounds rather quickly. She didn't want to linger too long or she might never leave. There were tears and laughs and before she knew it, Chibi-Usa was leaving the wedding hall and making her way to the dock.

Diana who had been avoiding the noise of the party with Luna and Artimus by waiting out in the hallway bounded to her mistress and hopped up on to her shoulder.

"Are we leaving now Small Lady?" the kitten asked.

"Yes Diana we are."

"Take care Chibi-Usa-chan, Diana!" Luna called to them both.

"We will!" both the princess and the kitten replied before disappearing out the door.

And so there they were on the dock, in the stale silence that surrounded them. Chibi-Usa had not said a word since they had said goodbye to Luna, and Diana had taken the cue not to say anything either.

Finally Chibi-Usa gripped the time key tightly in her fist and raised it high above her head.

"_Oh guardian of time, doors of time, break open the skies, and release them for me! I call out your true name, oh almighty lord of time. Father of guardians, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me! Show me the path of light!"_

Chibi-Usa recited the chant perfectly and in the sky above her the familiar swirl of pink clouds appeared. All around her the air moved about in unnatural directions, thrown off by the tear in time. Her feet lifted off of the wooden planks of the dock and together she and Diana ascended into the portal of time that had been opened for them. Chibi-Usa gave the world of the 20th century one last look before it all disappeared from sight.

Her feet settled back on the ground of the corridor of space and time. Almost without thought she began to follow the path home, to Crystal Tokyo. Diana followed behind her, the only sound she made being to ringing of the bell on her collar. She had known that her mistress would be upset about leaving the 20th century, but she knew once the princess had settled back into her life with her parents, things would be better once more.

"Diana?" Chibi-Usa finally spoke.

"Yes Small Lady?"

"Are you going to miss the 20th century?"

"…yes, but Crystal Tokyo is our home after all," the kitten replied with a nod.

"You're right," Chibi-Usa said, turning to smile at her guardian. "Let's go home Diana."

Chibi-Usa took a step forward, not looking where she was going and accidentally stepped on the length of her pink bridesmaid gown. With a yelp she went crashing to the ground. She braced herself for the impact with the floor, but found that no immediate crash came. Instead she seemed to continue falling. A harsh wind blustered all about her, causing her hair and dress to flutter all about. Opening her eyes, the princess saw that she was no longer with Diana in the corridor of space and time, but instead was falling through the air, and about to make impact with the ground below.

She let out a frightened scream as she hurtled towards the ground; her eyes clenched shut in fear once more. She hadn't landed like this since she had first arrived in the 20th century. With her heart pounding in her chest Chibi-Usa finally crash landed on to something. It certainly hadn't been ground as it hadn't been nearly hard enough, and she distinctly thought she had heard a deep voice letting out a painful grunt. Dreading what she might find when she opened her eyes Chibi-Usa slowly opened one eye and then another and found herself face to face with…

"Papa…?" No, that wasn't it.

"Mamo-chan…?" No, still not right.

"Your highness!" a series of male voices shouted urgently. Before Chibi-Usa had a chance to orient herself, let alone apologize for landing on the man, two strong arms gripped her own and lifted her up into the air, her feet dangling just above the ground.

The man she had crash landed on dusted himself off and slowly began to rise to his feet. He stood before her in black armor and a flowing cape. The outfit was different, but the face, with his dark black hair and his deep blue eyes, there was no mistaking who this man was.

"Prince Endymion! Are you alright?"

_Prince Endymion???_


	2. The Capture

Time Trip

Chapter Two

By: Bellaluna

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. That would be property of Naoko Takeuchi. I did put a lot of time into writing this fanfic though, so please don't steal or copy it!

Author's Notes: So hey! I fail at having consistent updates. Sorry about that! I've actually been rewatching Sailor Moon (And watching Stars for the first time!) so I can write this better. I hope that I keep everyone in character and such. I'll try to be better with updates…but honestly I make no promises. And then of course…my computer died so I couldn't really type anything. But I'm back up and running, so look forward to more updates!

Chapter Two: The Lie

Chibiusa's arms were quickly growing sore as the two men beside her continued to hold on to her with rock hard grips. She shouted protests with all of her might and struggled to break free from their hold, but it seemed nothing would work. Two other men joined the scene and helped Endymion to clean up after the fall. All four of the men wore similar grey uniforms, though the man holding her right arm seemed a bit more decorated than the others with a long flowing cape draping from his shoulders.

"Let me go!!!" Chibiusa's seethed as she kicked the air, narrowly avoiding the main with short blond hair who had been brushing off Endymion's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped. "You almost kicked me!"

"Well Jadeite, she did just attack the prince in case you failed to notice," the one with the sandy brown ponytail noted.

"I did _not _attack him!" Chibiusa retorted. "I fell!"

"Fell from where? The clouds perhaps?" the pony tailed man teased.

"That's enough Zoizite," Endymion declared now that he seemed to have regained most of his senses. "Kunzite, Nephrite let the girl down."

"You're highness, I don't think that's very wise…" the caped general spoke.

"I said let her down, Kunzite, not let her go. You're hurting her holding her up there like that and before I start accusing anyone of anything I would like to speak with the girl," Endymion replied calmly though the tone of his voice was still commanding and strong.

Reluctantly Kunzite and Nephrite lowered Chibiusa to the ground, though they continued to hold on fast to her arms. The pain that holding her in the air had inflicted began to disappear, so she decided it might be best to stop struggling for the moment. She made sure to keep a stubborn look upon her face though. She knew Prince Endymion was Mamoru, her father, so she immediately trusted him. However she knew nothing about these other four men, though the names did sound familiar. It was then she realized that while she had been told many stories about Sailor Moon and her battles, she had been told very little of the time of the Silver Millennium. And she'd never thought to ask about it before, but now she was really wishing she had.

Endymion stepped closer to Chibiusa, an unreadable expression on his face. It was an odd sight. He looked closer in age to Mamoru, but had the serious demeanor of her father.

"Now, who are you?" he asked.

"Chi . . ." she began, but quickly stopped herself. She was almost certain Usagi did not go by that name in the past, but she had better be more safe than sorry. She was in enough trouble as it was. "Chihiro," she lied without much more thought. "It was my first time. . .traveling to a different planet. I must have messed up."

"Clearly," Zoizite muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Chibi-Usa to hear him. She shot him a glare, which he easily ignored. She had decided out of the four, she liked him the least.

"I see," Endymion nodded. "Well that certainly would make sense. Which planet did you come from?"

"Ah . . ." Chibiusa said, trying to decide which planet it would be best for her to say she was from. She knew no matter what she said she could easily be proven wrong but it was better than the truth. Letting her parents in the 20th century know was one thing, but this was another. There was one thing she had always known about the Silver Millennium and that was that it didn't end well. She couldn't properly explain herself without telling Endymion that everything he knew would someday be destroyed; he and his love killed. No, she couldn't break his heart like that. A lie was necessary.

"The moon," she decided. "I'm visiting from the moon."

"A guest from the moon kingdom?" Kunzite, at her right said suspiciously. "I didn't hear anything about a guest."

"It did take her quite a bit of time to answer you, your highness," Zoizite added, looking rather smug about it.

Endymion sighed, his shoulders slumping downwards.

"I'm sorry Chihiro-san," he sighed. "We'll have to keep watch on you until we can confirm all this. I'll have Nephrite take you to a room until then."

"You're arresting me?" Chibiusa asked, her jaw dropped is shock.

"Technically yes," Endymion nodded, not looking the least bit happy. "But you'll be well taken care of and I'm sure this whole misunderstanding will be cleared up soon enough."

"Sure, great," Chibiusa replied as she purposely avoided any and all eye contact. Imprisoned by her own father. This was _not _going well.

"Okay then, Nephrite, I'll leave her in your hands," Kunzite said as he released Chibiusa's right arm. "Take her right away."

"Of course," Nephrite nodded and began to lead Chibiusa away.

"Nephrite?" Endymion called, stopping him. "Just to one of the guest rooms please? No need to put her in a cell."

Nephrite nodded to the prince and then continued on his way.

Chibiusa kept her gaze down on the ground as she was led on by Nephrite. Part of her wanted to take a better look around the once-beautiful Silver Millennium but she was too upset over the whole situation she'd landed in to do anything else but think about some way to get out of it.

"You shouldn't look so upset," Nephrite spoke, shaking Chibiusa free from her thoughts. She looked up at him, feeling a bit startled.

"What?" she asked.

"Prince Endymion will get this cleared up in no time. After he speaks with Queen Serenity, you'll have your name cleared in no time.

"Yeah, great," Chibiusa muttered, not feeling any better, even if Nephrite was trying to reassure her. One call to the queen, her grandmother and she'd be found out. And who knew what they'd do to her then? It didn't matter though, she reminded herself. The first second she had alone she'd use the time key and go back home like she was supposed to in the first place.

"You know, I fell into a pond."

"Huh?"

"A pond," Nephrite said with a chuckle. "On my first trip to the Moon Kingdom I landed right in the middle of a pond, just outside of the castle."

"Really?" Chibiusa asked, finding it hard to imagine the tall, brunette general before her soaked from head to toe from a botched teleportation.

"Really," he mused. "The Venusian and Martian princesses had a real laugh at it too. Saw me right when I landed."

Minako and Rei. That did sound like something they'd laugh at. She couldn't help laughing a bit, just imagining it.

"It was pretty funny looking back on it," Nephrite said with a shrug. "Makoto was the only one who didn't laugh," he said, smiling. "She helped me right out."

"Makoto?" Chibiusa spoke. Did the girls go by the same names during the Silver Millennium? And who was this man that he could speak so familiarly of Makoto.

"Ah, excuse me. I meant the Jovian Princess."

"Of course," she said, but then nothing more. She continued to feel uneasy around Nephrite, even more so now that she knew that he was seemingly, very close to Makoto. Once again she reflected on the fact that the names of the generals felt familiar, something from her bedtime stories, but she couldn't remember who they were or what they had done. She'd have to try and remember later, or she could just as her father when she returned home.

Soon they arrived at the entrance of the castle, the home of the Earth Kingdom's royal family. Home of Endymion, her father. And she was going to up in it as a prisoner.

But it was beautiful; everything she had pictured it to be and more, with its marble columns and sparkling floors that reflected her own tired face back at her. With her hair down she looked almost unrecognizable, which, considering the circumstances, was probable best.

Still holding her arm, Nephrite led Chibiusa down several hallways until her stopped at a door. It was a thick oak door with a detailed carving of a tiger on the prowl on it. Similarly, the door to the left had a carving of a whale, and the one to the right had a black bear. Using his free hand, Nephrite opened the door, and then led Chibiusa inside. The room was fairly large with a four poster bed, similar to her bed at home, which occupied a good portion of the area. There was a second door which led into a bathroom, but there were no windows in either room.

Nephrite released her arm and allowed her to move freely around the room.

"It's lovely," she spoke quietly, forgetting for a moment that anyone else was in the room. For just a few seconds she could forget that she was being held captive and that she would be in even more trouble if she didn't leave soon. She was in a place she'd only dreamed of as she fell asleep listening to her father's soothing voice telling her stories of the past.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Nephrite replied, reminding Chibiusa of the truth of the matter once more. She was in trouble and she needed to get out. "Well, I'll leave you to yourself. I'll be just outside if you need me."

"Thank you," Chibiusa managed to say. "I apologize for all of this."

"No, no. I apologize for having to lock you up like this."

"Well, things will take care of themselves."

"Yes, they certainly will," Nephrite agreed as he stepped back out into the hall, closed the door and locked it.

The door clicked shut and Chibiusa forced herself out of her dreamlike state. She needed to concentrate and get home. She couldn't sit around and wait for Endymion to come in and accuse her of fraud. So she reached around her neck for her necklace with the time key on it and lifted it up into the air.

"_Oh guardian of time, doors of time, break open the skies, and release them for me! I call out your true name, oh almighty lord of time. Father of guardians, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me! Show me the path of light!"_

She stood there, expecting the usual show of smoke and lights to surround her and lift her up into the air where she'd reach the time corridor, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. She was still standing in the middle of the guest room. There was no smoke, no lights, no nothing. She tried the chant again, speaking louder and clearer, making sure to pronounce each and every syllable correctly. But still nothing happened. Panic filled every inch of her body as she stood tense in the center of the room. Memories of her first time in the 20th century flashed in her mind. The poor, lost child she'd been who had cried so hard, wanting to go home, but unable to. But she wasn't a child anymore. She could feel her eyes beginning to sting, but she sucked in a breath, stopping the tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't cry, not now. She'd just have to find a way out of this situation and try the key again later. Maybe it just couldn't open two portals in such a short amount of time.

Slowly, she lowered her arm and slipped the time key around her neck once more. She then trudged over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her mind was blank, even as she tried to think of a plan to escape somehow. After all, it was only a matter of time before Endymion spoke with Queen Serenity and found out she had been lying. But she couldn't think of anything. Looking down she saw her feet and couldn't help but notice that they were touching the ground. The last time she had sat in a bed like this her feet had dangled off the side, hanging in the air with the floor so far away. She was finally a younger woman, a closer than ever to her dream of being a real lady…and she was stuck, further away from home than she'd ever been before and in serious trouble.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, thinking of what she would do, and what the others might say in this situation, but eventually there was a knock at the door.

"C-come in?" she squeaked. Her head, which had been hanging low, shot up in an instant as she watched the door open, possibly slower than any other door had ever opened before. In the doorway stood Endymion, looking quite straight-faced. He knew. He must have spoken with the queen and know he knew she had been lying. She'd be thrown into prison left to rot and she'd never, ever get home.

"I am deeply sorry."

Chibiusa heard the words come from Endymion, but she couldn't believe them. What on Earth could he have been apologizing for? She was the one who had lied about who she was. She was the one who had landed right on top of him. So how could he possibly be apologizing to her?

"What?" she asked.

"I apologize for treating you in such a way Chihiro-san. I spoke with Queen Serenity and she has explained everything."

"She has?" Chibiusa said, sounding a bit more surprised than she thought she should have. What could Queen Serenity have told him? Why would she even think to cover for her, when she didn't even know who she was?

"Yes, and she requests that you return to the castle at once."

"O-of course." Chibiusa managed to nod as she stood up, away from the bed. "I'm afraid I'm a little tired though so I don't think I can…"

"I thought as much. Please don't worry, Kunzite and I shall accompany you so you shall not have to worry about the teleportation" Chibiusa thanked Endymion hesitantly. At least she wouldn't have to prove she knew how to teleport between Earth and the Moon.

"We'll take you in the morning so please, treat this room as your own now. The door will be left unlocked and I will have someone guard the door for your safety.

There were a lot of things running through Chibiusa's head right then. She wanted to know just how she had managed to get away with everything and wanted to see the queen right away but her earlier excuse of fatigue was becoming real and getting the better of her. With the worry of being locked away forever by her own father momentarily gone, her head was suddenly growing fuzzy and her eyelids heavy. Before she could stop it a yawn escaped her lips.

Endymion chuckled. "I should let you let you rest now. Is there anything I can get you to eat before I go?"

"No," Chibiusa declined politely "I ate before coming here. Thank you though."

"Very well. I'll leave you alone then. One of the maids will wake you in the morning."

He gave a slight bow to her, so she stumbled into a curtsy in response. He then stepped back and left the room. Chibiusa stayed by the bed for a moment but then went to the open door. She leaned forward and peeked into the hallway. Endymion was gone but Nephrite was still posted outside the door. He looked at her and smiled. "See? Didn't I tell you everything would get sorted out?" she said.

"Yes," Chibiusa nodded and couldn't help but smile back. "Will you be guarding my room tonight?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "One of the guards will be here soon to replace me. I have to attend a meeting with Endymion and the other Shienntiou."

"Talking about what an uproar I've caused?" Chibiusa said flatly as she gently rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Well someone has to convince the other three that you aren't an assassin sent to kill the prince," he teased.

"I'd appreciate that," she laughed.

"It's the least I can do," he replied. "But you look exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I think I will," Chibiusa agreed and covered another yawn. "Goodnight Nephrite-san."

"Goodnight Chihiro-san."

Chibiusa retreated back into the room and closed the door behind her. She found a nightgown in the dresser so she quickly changed and pulled back the covers on the bed. She eased herself underneath them and let her head rest down on the pillow. As soon as she closed her eyes her thoughts trailed back to Nephrite and the other three. She still couldn't remember where she had heard about them before. But the more she thought about them, the more she thought back to her bedtime stories when she was younger.

She pictured herself, small and bundled up in a warm nightgown and clutching Luna-P to her chest. Her eyes were wide as she looked up to her father.

_"Tell me another story about Sailor Moon!" she begged._

_He chuckled. "Alright, alright," he agreed. "Let me tell you about when Sailor Moon first started to protect the Earth."_

_"You mean when she first became Sailor Moon?"_

_"Yes. She was clumsy with her powers at first, but she was brave and strong. Sailor Moon battled a group called the Negaverse as she searched for the other Senshi. The Negaverse was a group of invaders, who during the Silver Millennium corrupted the people and caused an attack between the Earth and Moon kingdoms."_

_"What!?"_

_"The battle was terrible and many lives were lost, including the Moon princess and Earth prince."_

_"You mean you and Mama?"_

_The king gave his daughter a faint smile and nodded. "Queen Serenity used the whole of her spirit to activate the Silver Crystal and save everyone. All of them were reborn much later on Earth."_

_"But that means the bad people were saved too!"_

_"Yes, which was why Sailor Moon was awakened. She had to do battle with Queen Beryl and her generals when they awoke."_

_"Generals?"_

_"Four men under her command. They loyally followed her orders to gain energy and find the Silver Crystal."_

_"Who were they?"_

_"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zozite and Kunzite."_

Chibiusa's eyes shot open as she lay in bed. The four Negaverse generals had appeared right before her eyes and they were following Endymion? It didn't make sense. Some of them had seemed a bit rude, but none of them evil. And she knew Mamoru would never trust someone who was. So how could she have possibly seen what she had seen. At that point she wanted to get up right away and get to the bottom of everything, but her body was protesting to that idea. The bed was too comfortable and her head was too heavy. As she laid there, willing her body to move she was already falling asleep. Within seconds her eyes drooped shut and didn't open again until morning.


End file.
